


Fireflies

by RavenTao



Series: Vanguard Drabbles [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: "Fireflies", M/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kai and Aichi share their first kiss, there are fireworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Kai - Fireflies**

 

That day at the training camp, standing on that cliff watching the fireflies,

Aichi had never felt quite so happy as he had in those few, fleeting moments.

While it had just been them up on that cliff,

Kai Toshiki had kissed him.

Yes.

Kissed.

_Him._

Aichi Sendou.

And there were fireworks!

Not the real ones that went off after they had been found.

The ones that go off when you know you’ve found _**the one**_.

He remembered being worried.

Scared.

Excited.

Terrified.

Elated.

Petrified.

Electrified,

And then it had happened.

And he felt like he was on cloud nine.

It was more than he had ever hoped it’d be.

He could feel his brain shutting down.

Could feel his heart speeding up to the point he was sure it would burst from his chest.

He was sure that Kai could feel it too.

It would be impossible not to.

But even if he did, he never mentioned it.

He merely smiled and hugged him tighter.

Aichi never wanted that moment to end.

He wanted to hold onto it for forever and ever.

There, surrounded by the beautiful floating lights of the fireflies.

Eternal.

There, with Kai’s lips on his own.

His hands on his hips and his body pulled close as can be to Kai’s.  
Forever.

Because he was pretty sure that was the single best moment of his life.

And no one could argue otherwise.


End file.
